Near her
by darylscarol
Summary: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR 6X13 IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED IT YET! Daryl and Carol fluff because it's my favourite and Caryl is my OTP. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR 6X13 IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED IT YET. Lots of Carol and Daryl fluff again. YAYYY because it's my favourite! Enjoy! Sorry if there's any typos! :') don't forget to leave a review!**

It was late. Carol wasn't sure what time but it was late. She had been tossing and turning for hours, exhausted but unable to sleep. Too much was going through her mind, she had so much guilt that had been building up for so long. Carol felt beads of sweat form on her forehead and she felt her body start to tremble. She needed air. And a cigarette for that matter. She pushed the sheets off of herself and sat on the side of the best rubbing her tired. She picked up her notebook which was lying on her bedside table. Carol picked it up feeling the cold cover of the book against her sweaty palms. She made her way downstairs, picking up a pen and her cigarettes in the process. She made her way onto the porch and she breathed in deeply as the chilling night air wrapped her in a hug, instantly soothing her. She let out a sigh and sat on the bench and drawing her knees up towards her chest. After lighting her cigarette and placing it in her mouth, Carol opened her notebook and turned to her kill list and began writing down her most recent assignations.

Daryl was walking back home after having a few drinks with Aaron and Eric. It was cold, colder than usual he thought as he marched home. He slowed as he saw Carol's porch light was on and noticed her sat on the bench, writing in a book. Daryl was so drawn to her, every time he saw her, he just wanted to be near her, not necessarily touching but just near. Near enough that he could hear her breathing and feel warmth radiate from her skin. He had never felt like this about anyone before, he didn't know what to think of it. It was all new to him, he'd never been in a serious relationship, only ever fooled around, and the thought of being intimate made him nervous and awkward. He wanted to be intimate, and wanted to be romantic but he didn't know how to go about it. He stopped walking, still in the shadows where Carol couldn't see him. He studied her face, she had tears in her eyes, she looked hurt, lost and confused. He his heart was telling him to go straight in and comfort her as it beat heavily against his ribcage, but the butterflies in his stomach were telling him otherwise. "Stop being such a pussy," he said out loud under his breath before taking a sharp breath and shaking his arms as if to try and shake of the nerves.

He made his way up the porch steps as smoothly as his could but being graceful wasn't ever really something he was good at. He sat on the bench next to Carol and crossed his legs out in front of him whilst crossing his arms over his chest. Neither of them said a word, Carol didn't even look at him. Daryl was the only one who she could be vulnerable with and she knew that looking into his eyes would cause her to breakdown and cry. She kept telling herself that today was the day for that.

"What you got there?" asked Daryl gesturing towards her notebook.

"It's nothing," she replied sharply, slamming it shut and placing it on the arm of the bench next to her. Daryl was shocked but her abruptness and locked down at the floor. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so rude," Carol said suddenly feeling guilty. She'd never snapped at him and Daryl had the expression of a kicked puppy. "It's my kill list."

"Your what?" he gave her a puzzled look. Reaching for the book she opened up on the page and shuffled closer to him, handing it to him. Daryl examined the page and he was filled with sadness, there was over 20 people on the list. He began to understand why she had been so lost in her own mind recently. She'd been carrying a burden like this for so long.

"I had no idea," he mumbled to her. "It ain't gotta be like this, we can make things better, together." She looked at him as a tear rolled down her rosy cheeks and she gave a gentle nod. Daryl sat up straight and reached into his pocket taking out his lighter. He ripped the page out of the book and lit the corner of the paper with his lighter. Carol gazed into the flame and watched it as it danced around, eating up the paper. Daryl dropped it on the floor and they both watched it burn as it become nothing more than black ashes. Daryl hadn't realised how close he was to her. The sudden realisation of being so close to her gave him butterflies again. Another tear rolled down Carol's cheek, closely followed by another on the other cheek. She sniffed quietly. Daryl pulled her into him and laced his arms around her, protecting her, comforting her, keeping her safe. Carol cried into his chest for what seemed like forever, she just let the tears roll until she had no more. Daryl didn't say anything, just gently tracing his fingers up and down her spine to let her know he was still there. He didn't really know what had come over him in that moment when he pulled her close but it felt right, not awkward at all. Carol sniffed again into his chest.

"You better not be rubbing snot on me," teased Daryl, making her laugh. He released her and took her head into his hands, placing them on her cheeks and with his thumbs, gently wiping away the remaining tears.

"You look exhausted," he said quietly still holding onto her cheeks, hands placed on his knees. He could feel the blood pumping through his knees under her hands, he wondered whether she could feel it too.

"I was hot and couldn't sleep, that's why I was out here," said Carol as she averted her gaze from him, the more she looked at him, the more she felt herself lose control. She loved Daryl, she knew she did and she had a feeling he felt the same way.

"Come here," he said, his tone soft and full of sweetness, just like he had done when they were reunited on the kill floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant her forehead on his shoulder taking a deep breath. Daryl held one arm around her waist and he looped the other under her legs, scooping her up into his arms.

He carried her inside, shutting the door gently behind him with his foot. Daryl felt her breathing shallow and relax as he walked up the stairs, gripping her tightly, never wanting to let go. He placed her gently on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, holding it there for a while before turning to leave. Carol grappled his wrist before he could get away. She was driving him crazy, he loved her so much, his adoration of her grew every time he looked at her. Whenever he thought he couldn't love her anymore, she would always do something that made him crazy about her such as scrunching her nose or looking at him in a certain way.

"Stay," said Carol still holding his wrist. "I don't want to be alone." He removed his boots and leather jacket and climbed onto the other side of the bed. He lay on his back, on top of the covers as he was so nervous and he could make a quick getaway if he chickened out. Carol shuffled closer to him and held herself up on her elbows. Without thinking, she leant down and placed her lips gracefully on his. Daryl's heart was racing, he had waited for so long for a moment like this. A moment so sweet, so heartfelt, he never wanted to leave. Carol placed her hand on his chest before breaking away and looking at him. Daryl raised a hand and caressed her cheek, she leaned into his touch and sighed happily. He pulled her closer into his side and wrapped his arms round her, cradling her fragile body in his strong arms. Carol lay her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. She knew she'd sleep well tonight, knowing that he was there protecting her from her own demons, keeping the monsters away. Daryl was the weapon she needed to protect her from herself and the fact that he didn't hesitate or try to pull from her kiss, just confirmed to her that he felt the same way and together, they were stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to make this story a one shot but decided against it, so here is chapter 2 :') Hope you like it!**

Daryl woke as a ray of sunlight hit his face, shining in his eyes. He moved his head to the right and hair tickled his chin. Carol. He had forgotten where he was. Carol was still curled up against his chest and his arms still holding her tightly. Her breathing was steady and shallow. She looked so peaceful, as if nothing was wrong in the world and there was nothing that could disturb her. Daryl took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He looked around the room, her room, Carol's room. Everything was so tidy and put away neatly. It all seemed so normal, as if the world wasn't full of walkers and people trying to kill each other all the time. He lifted her head gently and placed a pillow underneath it whilst he wiggled himself out of her grasp. She stirred as he slid off the bed but was instantly still and breathing gently again. Daryl tiptoed out of the room being careful not to wake her. He made his way to the bathroom and started running the tap. He leant on the sink and exhaled deeply. Today was the day. He was going to do it, he was going to tell her. He made his hands into a cup shape and splashed the cold water on his face, inhaling sharply at the cold temperature of the water. After cleaning himself up, Daryl poked his head around Carol's door, checking she was alright. She was still sound asleep, the sun hitting her back and casting a shadow on the bed next to her. Daryl made his way downstairs and headed to the kitchen. He wanted to do something nice for, something to make her happy. He had never wanted to do anything like this for anyone else before. He didn't even know if she drank tea or coffee. He was too awkward for this he kept telling himself, he wasn't a romantic, just an awkward and shy man. He began looking through the cupboards in search for something, he wasn't sure exactly what, just something that he could make her.

Carol stretched out reaching over the bed towards Daryl. She tapped the empty space next to her and released he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Daryl?" she croaked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had slept well, the best night's sleep she had had in a long time. She looked out the window, the curtains were open where she had forgotten to shut them the night before, sunlight blazing through hitting her face. She shut her eyes and lifted her face to the sun, absorbing it's light and warmth as if she were a plant. A small smile crept onto her lips. She was content, for the first time in weeks. Daryl being Daryl, probably felt awkward when he woke up, hence his absence. She didn't blame him, she knew he struggled with closeness, but he was different with her, more relaxed and more open, still, she could sense sometimes that he was feeling shy. Carol's back was sore, it ached from where Donnie had kicked her whilst she had Maggie had been captured, she was also convinced that she had pulled a muscle from her fight with Paula. She lay back down facing the sun that was shining through her window.

The door creaked open and she saw Daryl walk in. Warmth flooded her heart and filled her stomach with butterflies. "Hey," said Daryl shutting the door behind him.

"Morning," replied Carol, sitting up and smiling at him.

"I, er, brought you this," he placed two white pills in her hand and handed her a glass of water. "Take them, you must be sore, you went through a lot yesterday."

Carol immediately felt so much love in that moment, he had thought about her, he had put her before himself like he always did. She sat up and crossed her legs, facing him and she took the aspirin from him and took it, then placed the water on the bedside table. Daryl was still standing awkwardly at the side of the bed, trying to avoid her gaze.

"You going to sit down?" asked Carol patting the mattress in front of her, sensing his awkwardness. He hesitated a little before lying down. She dropped to lie down next to him. The pair lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling in silence.

"How you feeling?" asked Daryl, trying to stray from his awkwardness by speaking first.

"My back aches. But other than that, quite content now that you're here." she said rolling onto her side to look at him and smiling teasingly.

"Stop." he told her with a mumble. He nudged her playfully.

Carol laughed. She loved making him feel awkward. Daryl loved seeing her laugh and smile. The sparkle in her eyes was back. The Carol he fell in love with was back, right in front of him, lying next to him, near him.

"Rick is going to gather some people to go out looking for supplies. We're leaving in an hour," explained Daryl placing his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow.

"I don't want you to leave," said Carol bluntly. She wasn't lying, she didn't want him to leave, she wanted to keep him near her forever. Daryl rolled over onto his side so that he was facing her.

"I don't wanna leave ya, but Rick needs me," Daryl said as if he were apologising to her. Carol nodded and shuffled closer to him. The closeness made Daryl's palms start to sweat. Carol looked at his lips before moving in and grazing hers over his. Daryl laced his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss. His hands were shaking and his heart was racing. Carol wrapped her arms around his next and kissed him harder. She felt his hands at her waist, she could tense he was nervous and that he was worried about touching her.

"It's okay," breathed Carol against his lips, moving her body closer to his. Daryl relaxed at the sound of her voice. Rolling onto her back Carol, pulled Daryl on top of her, not breaking their kisses. Daryl, feeling reassured moved one hand onto her hip while the other cupped her face and caressed her cheek. Carol breathed in deeply as his hand held her hip. She couldn't remember the last time she was touched in such a loving way. She knotted her fingers into his hair and continued to kiss him. Daryl broke away and ran his fingers under her chin, down her neck and across her collarbone. He pressed a kiss tenderly to her collarbone.

"I gotta go," he said burying his face into the curve of her neck and breathing in her scent. Carol sighed cupping his face into her hands and lifting it up so he was looking at her.

"We've got time," Carol said scrunching her nose. Daryl was shocked, he opened his mouth to respond but her lips were already on his again, kissing him harder and faster.

"Carol," mumbled Daryl, pulling away again and looking down at her. "I can't, I don't wanna rush it." Carol stroked his cheeked, brushing his hair off his face.

"You'll come back won't you?" asked Carol, pulling him down into a hug. Daryl buried his face into her neck again.

"Always. I always do don't? Carol, you're the only person I have ever cared about, I'll always come back, I'll always find ya, I can promise you that." He took a deep breath and kissed her neck again, he shook up the nerves and plucked up the courage to say it. "Love ya Carol," kissing her neck again. She lifted his head and kissed him.

"I love you too Daryl."


End file.
